


Best Regards

by SodiumBlue



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: But before Jack the Ripper DLC, Jack is with him, Jacob is in India, Letters, M/M, Post-Assassin's Creed: Syndicate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SodiumBlue/pseuds/SodiumBlue
Summary: Jacob and his apprentice Jack visit Evie in India for a year. While in India, Jacob and Freddy write letters to stay in contact until Jacob returns to London.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Ubisoft or Assassin's Creed.
> 
> This was a challenge from a friend, which was surprisingly difficult to write.
> 
> ______________________________________________________________________________

 

Freddy,

Jack and I are safely in India. Thankfully the trip was relatively easy. India is beautiful, if already too hot for my taste; even when the widow is left wide the weak breeze does nothing to cool down a sweltering room. Despite the heat, India is a sight to behold. Everything here is so vivid, so colorful, compared to the constant grey of England it is almost painful to behold, but is so riveting one can't look away. I almost miss the London clouds and soggy walkways. How is London in my absence? Dreary, no doubt.

Evie is doing well, as is Greenie. Evie sends her love and says she wishes you had come. She’s not the only one who wishes so. It is good to see my sister again, as you know I've missed her, but don't ever divulge that information as we both know she'd never let me forget it. A year will not be long enough to spend with her, and yet the idea of spending so much time away from England is disquieting. While Evie insists I haven't grown a day mentally since one and twenty, leaving my Initiates for so long concerns me. Nothing to be done for it, outside asking you to keep an eye on the poor sods.

Evie is calling me. I'll post this tonight and write again soon.

 

Best Regards,

Jacob

  
  
  
**********  
  
  


Jacob,

 

I’m afraid London hasn't been entirely peaceful in your absence. Incomprehensible, I know. I assumed once you'd left all the trouble in the city would have left with you. Alas, it seems that hope was in vain. 

There have been a succession of robberies throughout Westminster, but while that isn't an usual occurrence by any means, the peculiar part is so far nothing has been taken, at least that we’ve been informed of. The owners of the property report the break in, but when asked what was stolen they all shake their heads and say everything is accounted for. I fear this may be leading to some grand end, but for the life of me I don't understand it. 

Tell Evie that I send my regards in return, and am glad to hear both she and Mr. Green are doing well. As for your Initiates, I have reason to believe they are doing just fine in your absence.

 

Best Regards,

Sergeant Frederick Abberline

  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
Sergeant Freddy,

Those robberies are strange indeed. Don't be afraid to ask for a little ‘behind the scenes’ help. The Rooks can be useful at information gathering when the need arises.

The idea of me taking trouble wherever I go had Evie agreeing with you. She laughed when I showed her what you'd written. She wants me to add ‘it has been pleasant for her to know someone else is dealing with me for a change’. 

I would like to add that you are both horrible people and I will be making new acquaintances at once upon returning to England.

 

No Regards,

Sir Jacob Frye

  
  
  


**********

 

Sir Jacob,

Glad to hear I will soon be free of you.

The robberies have ceased as suddenly as they began and I find myself at a loss as to how to proceed. Do I keep pressing the issue, when there have been no leads, nor any robberies since I wrote you last, or do I let the matter go and hope whoever was committing these crimes does not return. I know what the Chief wishes to do, but I do not have to agree with his decision.

I did not approach the Rooks for assistance. I admit I do not feel any more comfortable eliciting help from a gang than I do from an assassin.

Otherwise London is much the same. It is raining as I write this, nothing unusual.

 

Regards,

Sergeant Frederick Abberline

  
  
  
**********  
  
  


 

Freddy,

If I was in London you would not have to ask, assistance would be freely offered. Would I be able request your help in escaping my sister? They say distance makes the heart grow fonder, but I fear all distance did for me was play tricks on my mind until I forgot how bothersome she could be. I have no doubt she would say the same about me, so once again we have reached a sibling impasse.

She and Greenie left for a mission a few hours ago, and Jack has retreated to his room for the evening. I find myself missing your company, as well as the conversation and drinks said company always provided. While I have indeed made friends here, none of them enjoy dressing up as a strange, hairy old lady in their free time.

Remember the situation with my son I was telling you about before leaving England? How the mother of my son did not want me apart of his life as I was too reckless to be a good influence? I wrote to him a few weeks ago and have yet to receive a reply. I know he is a busy boy, as I'm sure the Brotherhood is keeping him occupied with his training, something I am not allowed to be a part of, but it would be nice to hear from him. I do not enjoy being told what I can and can not do where my son is concerned.

 

Best Regards,

Jacob

 

Post Scriptum-

As for the robberies I say trust your instincts, from what I've witnessed, they have yet to fail you.

  
  


**********

 

Freddy,

Something has happened. There was a fire.  ~~ We couldn’t ~~  We weren't able to stop it in time. People died, Freddy. People burned and we could hear their screams and there was nothing we could do.  ~~ I did ~~  I tried to get into the building, I tried to get in,  ~~ I was’t ~~ but someone grabbed me and prevented me from doing so.  ~~ Child ~~ They were children, Freddy. Innocent men, women, and children were in that building. Innocent men, women, and children who burned.  ~~ I couldn’t ~~ ~~ I didn’t ~~  What good is a highly trained assassin if he is unable to prevent the loss of innocent lives.

God, Freddy. I still hear their screams in my sleep. I just want to come home. I want to return to England with Evie, and Jack, and never set foot back in India.

 

Jacob

  
  
**********  
  
  
  


Jacob,

Jacob, I am so sorry. I know platitudes are useless in the face of such tragedy, but please know that none of it is your fault. You are not to blame for the fire anymore then you are to blame for the loss of innocent lives. It is not your fault. I'll repeat just to be sure you’ve read it. It is not your fault. Focus on all the good you and your sister have done, especially for London. 

 

_ Jacob, my name is Officer Jones. Frederick mentioned he was writing to a friend this morning and as this unfinished letter was on his desk, I can only assume he meant you. I feel the need to inform you Sergent Abberline has been shot. He is currently being treated but sadly I have no more than that to tell you. I will post this as soon as I am finished here, and will be sure to have Frederick write you to assure you of his health as soon as he is able. I am unaware of any family and felt that someone outside the Met should be informed. _

 

_ Hope this finds you well, _

_ Officer Jones _

 

 

**********  
  
  


 

Sergeant Frederick George Abberline,

What are you doing being shot? I leave and you decide life is no longer worth living without me around? Bloody hell, Freddy! You better respond or I will return to London and kill you myself. Do you know how worried I became when I read you had been shot? And so recently after the fire? God you have impeccable timing, Freddy. Now I am stuck awaiting the day, which will come, when you write back and share exactly what happened. 

Evie and Greenie are both concerned. I read the letter Officer Jones sent just before dinner and Evie knew something was wrong the moment I entered the room. She wouldn't leave well enough alone, so she and Greenie are both aware of the circumstances and how little I know of them. I hope my lack of information will be resolved quickly. Returning to England is continuing to sound like a better and better idea.

 

Respond. Freddy.

Jacob

 

  
  
**********  
  


 

Jacob,

Do not shorten your trip to see your sister, not for me. I know you have missed her something fierce, and I would never forgive myself if you returned early because of something so inconsequential as my getting shot.

The man who shot me is the man who is responsible for the robberies I mentioned to you in earlier letters. After receiving your response I decided you were right, possibly the only time in our acquaintance you have been, and decided to press the Chief to not drop the robberies so quickly. As it happens the man who was committing the robberies was committing them for the sole purpose of luring me out. It seems I arrested the man's brother a few months back, and there has been a grudge held ever since. He committed the robberies to draw as many police out as he could, and once he knew I’d been assigned to the case, ceased and desisted the robberies. He was hoping I would do the very thing I did, and not let the matter drop. This man waited until I was alone in the last home to be robbed to shoot me. What the man did not account for, however, was Officer Jones being outside. Upon hearing the gunshot, Jones rushed in and tackled the shooter while I lay bleeding. We were forced to choose between the shooter and myself, and I told Jones to take the shooter in and return for me. Jones refused. He took the shooter’s gun, marched outside while still restraining the shooter, and fired the gun into the air until a group of Rooks and a few police came to investigate the gunshots. The newly arrived police officers took the shooter to the Yard, while Jones elicited the help of the Rooks to carry me into a waiting coach where I was then taken to a doctor.

Officer Jones, to whom I mentioned drafting a letter to a friend, took it upon himself to inform you. Since I have no living family left he wanted someone who wasn't with the Met to know in case I didn't recover as hoped. Your lack of information has been resolved, there is the story.

 

Frederick Abberline

 

  
**********

 

Freddy,

Inconsequential? Inconsequential! Did you go ‘round the bend after being shot. There is no logic which renders your being shot inconsequential. I've killed people that way, Freddy, and whoever shot you had every intention of killing you as well. 

I am writing to the Rooks to see if any would recognize the man, as well as thanking them for cooperating with the bobbies to rescue you. This man who shot you will receive a visit that will give him nightmares for the rest of his natural life.

Evie and Greenie both wish to say they are glad you are doing well and recovering. Evie recommends a kind of tea to help soothe muscles, but I don't remember what the name was. Surely if the effects were so great the doctors would know of it.

I am going to insist you write the day you receive this as I am still concerned.

 

Regards,

Jacob

 

  
**********  
  


 

Jacob, 

Do not go around terrorizing people, and certainly not on my behalf. The man who shot me is in police custody and shall stay there for a significant amount of time.

In the event you have not written to the Rooks yet, please do not. I already risk enough by associating with you, and I do not need any of the Rooks to know who I am. I would greatly appreciate you not writing the letter you may have already sent by the time you receive this.

I appreciate your concern, and the concern of your sister and her husband, but I am able to take care of myself. I know the risks I take every time word returns of another officer being killed. I know the risks I take by chasing and catching those who would kill others for their own gain. I know what I am doing, and what I am risking. It is the same type of risks you take every time you pull on your hood. The same type of risks you take every time you break into a highly secure area where guards are ordered to shoot first and ask questions later. These risks are our everyday lives, and condemning me for mine is hypocritical.

 

Sergeant Frederick Abberline

 

Post Scriptum-

I meant to ask in a previous letter, but is lack of parental presence a normal occurance for your Brotherhood?

 

  
  
**********  
  


 

Freddy,

I apologize if anything I said in my last letter offended you, if only for the sake of our friendship. You have become one of the few people I trust without question and the thought of losing that, of losing you, in that moment was more than I could bare.

As I write this Evie and I have a quick mission, nothing that should keep us longer than a day or two, especially since Greenie doesn't seem overfond of Jack. The lad may have his difficulties, but he was also locked in Lambeth Asylum before I retrieved him, and I don't want to entertain any notion as to what could have happened to him while inside that asylum. I saw enough horrors while tracking Dr. Elliotson.

As for parental presence in the Brotherhood, Evie and I were trained by our father. Which, from what I recall, was unusual. It's not strange for parents to be away on missions and the training to fall on the older generation. Despite lack of parental presence being considered normal, I still should not have been told the only access I have to my son is letters and the occasional visits to see him. While he seems to hold me no ill will, I don't like not being around for my son.

 

Regards,

Jacob

Post Scriptum-

I did not send a letter to the Rooks, I realized it would be difficult to explain the situation, and this way I get to terrorize the man myself upon my return.

 

 

 

**********

 

 

Frederick,

Jacob was, in a cruel twist of coincidence, shot in the left thigh, and has been raving about you cursing him. He is currently attempting to write you a letter while on opium, and when I attempted to stop him he tried to stab me with his pencil. I apologize for any letter you may receive should I not be able to keep him from sending it.

Hope you are well,

Evie

 

  
  
**********  
  
  
  


Freedy,

Evie told me she was warn you about my writing you you. She silly Evie tried to take my pen cil but Jack the good lad brought it back. I was shot in the thigh Freedy, you cursed me. We can be wound partners. Speaking of partners

 

Greenie tried to take my pen cil too. I faked pain and he left. I think I faked pain. I can not feel much currently.

 

I miss Freedy in all his Freedyness. India is too hot and burns my skin. Evie needs to return to England so I can have both Evie and Freddy. 

Jack has said he will post this for me. Good Kid.

 

Yours,

Jacob

  
  
  
**********  
  
  


 

Frederick,

 

I was unable to stop a letter. Jacob gave it to Jack who posted it despite my explicit orders for him not to, but he is Jacob’s apprentice and not mine, as the boy so enjoys reminding me whenever I request he do something. 

I don't know if you've met this Jack that Jacob has taken under his wing, and if you haven't I pray you don't, but since Jacob refuses to listen to myself or Henry, maybe he will listen to you.

The boy causes my spine to crawl in a way that hasn't happened since the ill-fated dance I was forced into by Sterrick. He watches Henry and myself with a fervor I find disquieting. At first I entertained the idea it was because we were ‘taking’ Jacob away from him, in which case the intensity was understandable. Jacob rescued Jack from that asylum, Jack is allowed to be protective of his rescuer. Jack also clings to Jacob. I have not seen Jack leave my brother’s side since they arrived months ago, not counting Jacob being away on missions. I dismissed it at first as he is in a strange land with strange people, but the longer they stayed the more I became concerned. He watches Jacob most of all, setting every nerve I have on edge as if an attack is forthcoming.

If it were just that I could be satisfied, but I'm afraid it isn’t. A horrible tragedy occurred here in India, I don't know if Jacob has mentioned anything of the kind to you, so I will not go into detail as it is not my story to tell. This tragedy was something we were not able to prevent, and lives were lost tragically in flames because of it. Jacob and I were inconsolable for days, but I remember, and Henry has agreed with me so I know it was not simply the effects of a mind consumed by grief, Jack watching as flames consumed innocent lives, and smiling as it happened. 

Additionally, Henry refuses to be alone with Jack. That, if nothing else, should make Jacob suspicious. Henry loves children, as we all saw when he took Clara and her Urchins under his care back in London. Henry refusing to be left alone with a child is akin to Jacob declaring he no longer likes to frequent pubs. It's unnatural.

I can't help but contemplate that Jack was in that asylum for a reason. While no human or creature should ever be in that asylum, dreadful as it is, Jack might truly be sick. 

Would you be willing to broach the subject of Jack and his peculiarities to Jacob? I hate that I am putting you in a difficult position by asking this of you, but Jacob listens to you, he values your counsel. I'm his sister, any advice or suggestion I may have is heard as the caw of an annoying and persistent bird that can be ignored. If you do not wish to broach the subject I will not be disappointed. Jacob can become defensive when he perceives he is being attacked.

I am henceforth removing all writing tools and paper until Jacob has recovered his faculties enough to understand what he is writing. I trust you with my life, Sergeant Abberline, and with the life of my brother, but I'm afraid there are some things you cannot know.

 

Forever Grateful,

Evie

  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  


Evie,

 

I understand why you are requesting this of me and the most I will do at present is promise to think on it. I can help dissuade your fears of Jack being a constant presence at Jacob’s side. In the plethora times I have seen Jacob, I have only met Jack once. During that meeting Jack threw pebbles from the street at birds and sometimes passing people as Jacob and I talked. Jacob corrected him of course, and Jack shrugged and disappeared down an alley until my conversation with your brother was finished, upon which Jack reappeared as though he'd never left.

I did receive Jacob’s hastily written letter, rest assured there is no sensitive information contained therein. I, of course, understand how there is plenty of knowledge I cannot be privy to; it is a disconnect I have made sure continued throughout my friendship with Jacob.

 

Best Regards,

Sergeant Frederick Abberline 

  
  


 

**********

 

 

Jacob,

 

You should not be writing while injured, anything you have to say will keep until you've recovered. Do not fake pain, either, how else is your sister or Mr. Green to know if you're in real pain? I hope you are recovering well, and now it seems it is you who owes me a story.

I have good news to share after so much pain. It seems my superiors were impressed by my zeal and refusal to drop the robbery cases, even when it meant my being shot. I have been promoted to Inspector and transferred to Whitechapel. This does not mean I will be free to join you at the pub every evening however, despite what you may think. I was going to wait to tell you in person but my excitement would not be hampered. We will, of course, be able to go out for one celebratory drink upon your return, but only one.

 

Best Regards,

Inspector Frederick Abberline

  
  


 

**********

 

 

Inspector Freddy,

Congratulations, Inspector. If anyone at the Yard deserves a promotion it is you. Drinks are on me, and there will be more than one.

I am recovering well. I was finally allowed out bed a few days ago and I have never been so happy to move. I do not even have a limp. As for what happened, I will freely admit it was my own recklessness that put me into a situation where I was shot. I’m afraid I cannot tell you much more than that, but I will say it was my own fault, and I have no one to blame but myself. Evie was threatening me about my potentially deadly mistakes this evening, much to Jack’s vocal displeasure. Poor kid doesn't know when Evie’s threats of bodily injury to my person are serious or in jest. I'm glad I got the boy out of the asylum when I did, who knows what would have happened to him if he remained there.

 

Best Regards,

Jacob                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                     
  


**********

 

Jacob,

 

From the way you make it sound, you should be glad you were only wounded and not killed. You're recklessness will be the death of you, and the world will be darker for it. Who else can I laugh at while they try to untangle themselves from the rope launcher after using it drunk? 

After so much excitement London has chosen now to return to the dreary. Rain has arrived in torrents and refuses to leave. Everything is sodden, and it makes going out on police calls miserable. The amount of carriage accidents has risen because of the rain, and as such, has convinced me you are no longer the worst carriage driver in London. Please inform Evie I have found multiple drivers worse than you.

 

Best Regards

Inspector Frederick Abberline

  
  


 

**********

 

 

Freddy,

 

The countdown to our return to England has begun, and I find myself torn. The idea of leaving Evie had always been an idea, never a reality. Now, as the date of our departure grows closer, I find myself struggling. I don't want to leave my sister, but India is not my home. I am once again back to wishing I could bring her with me. Greenie could come too, so long as Evie and I were a team again. I know it is wishful dreaming on my part, yet I would never tell Evie I feel this way. She hates that I am leaving as much as I do, and if she knew the thought of separating again was hurting me she would drop every responsibility she has to return with me, whether she wanted to or not. No, I have grown, regardless of what Evie says, and I know her time in India is not yet done. One day she will return to England, but that day is not coming soon.

We will be leaving in a week, which means by the time you receive this letter Jack and I will have already left India. We will be back in England by the end of the month. I will visit you once we’ve returned.

 

Best Regards,

Jacob

 

Post Scriptum-

Evie says there are no worse drivers than me. I have to agree with her.

 

  
**********

 

Freddy,

 

If you are reading this then I am standing in front of you as I have every intention of handing this letter to you in person upon my return to England. I can picture your reaction; furrowed eyebrows and befuddled expression, wondering why I would have you read this rather than tell you aloud, as I am more than likely standing beside you watching you read this.

After a long, and awkward conversation with Evie about a personal matter, which she at the end of said long, awkward conversation admitted to knowing, or at least suspecting, I decided to write down that which I am not brave enough to say aloud.

You already know you are precious to me, Freddy. I have openly admitted to losing sleep while waiting to hear from you after you’d been shot, and I will confess I was losing sleep in the beginning for your mere absence. While what I am about to say could bring about the end of our friendship, as well as add yet another reason to the long list of motivations I have to avoid the police, I feel it is something you deserve to hear, as well as something I deserve to say.

You are more than a friend to me, Freddy. My pulse races when you're around and and I ache for you when you're away. I never see you enough to be satisfied, yet I feel even seeing you everyday would never be enough for me. Your presence is more intoxicating than any drink, but the effects you leave are similar; the world is bright and I can't seem to think coherently when you’re near. They say distance makes the heart grow fonder and for me that is true where you are concerned. I found myself in India wondering what you would think about the Taj Mahal, or how you would react to the Temple of Kali. The letters we exchanged were not a substitute for our conversations, nor were the enough to dull the pain of your absence.

If this should be an unwelcome declaration you can, of course, walk away. I will not stop you. I will miss you dearly, as you are one of the few people I trust most in this world, but you will not see me again.

 

Whatever happens now is your decision, Freddy.

 

Completely and entirely yours,

Jacob

  
  
**********

 

Jacob,

 

While your presence in my bed last night was quite welcome, please remember to close the window next time you crawl through it. Winter has too firm a grip on London to be leaving the window open. As I write this you are snoring loud enough to wake the dead and I chuckle wondering how you can be silent while awake and yet unmissable while asleep. I will see you this evening. 

 

Yours,

Freddy

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have this head cannon that Jacob's son was the result of a one night stand with a fellow assassin. The mother decides to raise the boy in a Brotherhood compound and not in London. This would explain why there is no mention of a son when Jacob disappears in the DLC as well as could be a reason Lydia Frye was raised and trained mostly by Jacob and Evie. If Jacob's son grew up in a Brotherhood compound where parents were absent consistently, then nothing was unusual about having Jacob and Evie train and raise Lydia.


End file.
